Wherever We End Up
by TrekkieL
Summary: One shot about the aftermath of the events in Countrycide. Ianto turns up for work when Jack told him not to and persuades Jack to let him stay, but how long can Ianto hide his fears? Mainly Jack/Ianto fluff and Ianto/Myfanwy bonding. Other characters mentioned. SPOILERS FOR COUNTRYCIDE! Nothing too graphic I don't think... Please review! UPDATED!


**This is basically Jack/Ianto mush and Ianto/Myfanwy bonding. This is set the day after countrycide.**

Ianto shivered and watched as his breath condensed in the cold air. It was an especially cold morning, and his car had refused to start, so he had to walk to work now, which he never really minded but the fact it was about -5°c changed everything. He gripped his jacket, wrapping it tighter around himself, attempting to warm himself up a little more. It proved unsuccessful. He shivered slightly as he made his way towards Torchwood headquarters.

Ianto smiled as he saw the tourist office and began to pick up the pace. He fumbled around for the keys in his pocket and unlocked the door. His numb fingers gripped on the handle and it took three attempts to actually open the door, both from the lack of sleep and the cold. Once he managed, he forcefully slammed the door and made his way down to the hub.

The alarms blared as the cogs turned and the door opened, revealing the untidy workplace he had grown to know and love. He smiled and automatically made his way to the kitchen and started making coffee. He pulled out 2 mugs: one for Jack and one for himself. He began to pour the hot water in the mugs when he heard a loud voice behind him.

"Ianto!" Ianto jumped at the unexpected noise and spilt the boiling water on his hand. He hissed in pain and quickly put the kettle down before turning back to his now burnt hand, bringing the hand up to his chest. He turned to look at Jack and smiled.

"Good morning, sir." Ignoring the greeting, Jack strode over and took Ianto's hand in his own, examining it closer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You ok Ianto?" he asked, kissing his slightly reddened hand softly. Ianto nodded.

"I'm fine, sir. Don't worry about it. Now then, do you want some coffee?" he replied, totally ignoring the throbbing pain in his burned hand.

"Ianto…" Jack sighed. Ianto looked up to face him.

"Sir?"

"I told everyone to have the day off."

"It's fine sir. I can stay here." Ianto smiled. "Coffee sir?"

"Go home Ianto." Ianto winced. That had hurt. He felt unwanted and useless.

"But sir…"

"Ianto, first of all, stop with the sir. My name is Jack. Second, why are you here? You're supposed to be at home. Resting." Jack was stern. Ianto looked at the ground in trying to avoid looking into Jack's eyes and finding the anger and betrayal, but when Jack gently lifted his head with his hand to make eye contact, he only found love and concern.

"I… I forgot?" Ianto tried. Jack shook his head in amusement. Ianto frowned "Ok. I knew I wasn't supposed to come in today, but after what… after what happened yesterday… I didn't want to be alone. Please let me stay Jack. Besides, I'm gonna need to feed the weevils and Myfanwy… and god knows what you would do without me to look after you and I am NOT walking home in the freezing cold. Please can I just…"

"Ianto, you can stay." Ianto's smile could have lit up the whole of Cardiff in the middle of the night. "But you must promise me, if you feel ill or are in any pain or if you are tired, you let me know. Ok?" Jack placed a comforting hand on Ianto's arm. Ianto nodded.

"Yes sir!" Ianto turned to exit the kitchen.

"Ianto, please call me Jack. Ok? Oh, and I've already fed the weevils so you don't need to worry." Ianto smiled and nodded and left to see Myfanwy.

On his way to see Myfanwy, Ianto memorised the events of the previous day. He thought about the bodies, how they had been so easily manipulated, how he had helped Tosh escape, the torture they had inflicted on him, how tosh and the rest of the team had been captured, how jack was nowhere to be seen and how he had almost died. Almost.

Jack had arrived just in the nick of time, driving through the door in a tractor, jumping out in a rage, shooting everything that moved. He remembered how he ws sobbing hard as Jack untied him and held him close, telling him everything was alright and that they wouldn't hurt him again.

Ianto's train of thought swerved in a different direction. What if Jack had been too late? He would of died. As for the others... No! He wouldn't think about that! He blinked back warm tears as he entered the part of hub where Myfanwy flew around.

Myfanwy noticed Ianto enter and knew it was feeding time. Ianto gave a small smile when she swooped down from her nest, shrieking happily.

"Hiya girl." He stroked her head gently. "I got a treat for you today." He pulled a bar of dark chocolate from his suit pocket. Myfanwy shrieked in delight when he showed her. He chuckled as he peeled the wrapper off the chocolate bar.

"Here girl." He called as he threw a piece of chocolate in the air. Myfanwy took off from the ground and caught the chocolate in her beak mid-flight. Ianto threw another piece. This time, she looped the loop before catching it, yet again, in her beak. She waited for him to throw another piece.

More memories flooded his mind as he threw the chocolate to Myfanwy. The dissected bodies in the refrigerator, the 'meat' that hung from the ceiling, then there was the torture, and that only made him think about what would have happened had Tosh not escaped. Ianto hadn't realised he had stopped throwing the chocolate. He sank down to the ground, kneeling with his head in his hands.

Myfanwy gobbled down the chocolate and waited for him to throw another piece. He did so, three or four times. She flapped her wings as she waited for the next piece, but it never came. She circled the room, searching for the man who had found her that night when she flew through the rift, and frowned slightly as she found him crouched on the floor.

Ianto thought he was going to be sick. The more he tried to forget, the more he could remember and the more he cried, the more he felt ill. He thought about going to tell Jack, but he couldn't bear to be alone for the whole day. He knew Gwen would be with Rhys, and Tosh would be with her family. He wasn't really good friends with Owen. He considered going to see his sister, Rhiannon, but he knew she would just smother him with attention. This was the only place he wanted to be. With jack and Myfanwy.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft nudge from Myfanwy. He looked up at her. She was stood next to him, cocking her head with a look of concern. Ianto gently reached up and stocked her neck.

"I'm sorry girl. Here you are." He held the rest of the chocolate for her to eat, but she swung her head round, knocking said chocolate out of his hand. He watch as the chocolate spiralled across the floor, only stopping when it hit the wall. He turned his attention to Myfanwy.

"I thought you loved chocolate. What's the matter girl?" he asked confused. She had never done turned down chocolate before. Myfanwy nuzzled Ianto again, making a purring sound. Ianto had never heard her do that before. Then, he realised.

"I'm fine girl, don't worry about me." He chuckled behind the tears that threatened to fall. Myfanwy was not convinced. She nuzzled him again. Ianto smiled and stood upright. Myfanwy sensed his distress and cooed, nuzzling him gently. Ianto stroked her beak as he cried silently, the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Ianto!" Ianto looked up suddenly, frightened by the loud voice. He looked over his shoulder behind him. Jack was leaning against the door frame. "Sometimes I swear you love the dinosaur more than me, but I need you to… Ianto? Are you alright?" Jack's smile faded as Ianto turned to look directly at him, wiping tears off his face.

"No Jack." he choked and turned to pat Myfanwy's head.

"Thanks girl." He forced a small smile and made his way to where Jack stood. Jack opened up his arms and Ianto collapsed into the embrace. "It was horrible Jack!" Ianto sobbed as he felt Jack's strong arms pulling him closer. "I don't understand. Why would they want to do something like that?"

"Evan told Gwen why he did it," Jack sighed, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Ianto's back in an attempt to calm him down. "And she told me."

"Why did they do it then? Tell me Jack, why did they do it?" Ianto whimpered.

"You're not gonna like it, Yan." Jack warned. Ianto pulled away from the embrace. Both Jack and Ianto had a firm grip on the others arms.

"Please, Jack? I need to know."

"Yan…"

"JACK! PLEASE, JUST TELL ME!"

"because… because it… it made him happy…" Jack forced the words out his mouth and held Ianto closer. Ianto cried into Jack's shoulder as Jack lowered them to the ground, leaning against a wall for support. "You shouldn't have come in today Ianto…" he sighed.

Myfanwy was in her nest, finishing off the chocolate, when she heard the sobs. She looked down at the ground and found her two friends on the ground in each other's arms. Swooping down, she shrieked to get their attention. Jack and Ianto both turned to look at her. She flew a circle over them and landed a few feet away, leaning forward once she had landed and turning her head to look at her back. Jack wiped the tears off Ianto's face.

"Fancy a ride Ianto?" Jack asked, grinning from ear to ear. Ianto chuckled, the happiest sound Jack had heard all day, and nodded. Jack helped Ianto stand and helped him up on Myfanwy's back before jumping on himself, Ianto grabbing his arm and pulling him up so he was sat in front.

"Where are we going?" Ianto asked, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. Jack smiled.

"Wherever we end up." He smiled. He leaned back and whispered a soft 'I love you' in Ianto's ear before patting Myfanwy on the shoulder. Jack whooped and Ianto laughed as Myfanwy lifted off the ground and flew out of hub and into the outside world.

"I love you too, Jack." Ianto sighed. Wherever they ended up, they would be together, and that was all they needed.

**Please review and I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
